Of Gangs and Roses
by TearsDrippingDown
Summary: Bilbo Baggins is new at Rivendale High School. A school ruled by the gangs 'Erebor', led by Smaug, and 'Durins Line', led by Thorin Oakenshield. Both gangs start to take an interest in the stubborn, teenage boy who wants absolutely nothing to do with them. Bilbo is also hiding something, will Thorin be able to figure out what it is, or who, before it's to late? Future Thilbo, pleas


I stood at the front door of my new school, taking a deep breath and straightening out my spine, I tried to stop the quaking in my fingers. Not only did this town seem as is everybody knew everybody, buy my black eye, and other small wounds, would make me stand out more! Not to mention my height.

The ten minute bell shrieked right as I reached for the door, hitting my already frazzled nerves. I took another deep breath and swung the door open with my head held up high.

First step, I started to hunch in on myself. All of the unfriendly looks shot my way buzzing through me.

Second, third step, people started whispering and pointing.

Fourth, fifth, sixth step, I looked down and tried to quicken my pace, not used to the attention I was receiving. I wasn't watching where I was going, however, and ran in to some hard, unmoving object. I quickly look up, ready to apologize when the apology died on my lips. I had run in to an intimidating teenager. He had black hair and eyes that were flashing red whenever he moved his head.

"I'm sorry." I hurriedly mumbled out, while I gathered my things. The hall that was once full of gossip, and laughs was now deathly silent making me think that I had done something terribly wrong, and I had. I ran in to Smaug. Though I didn't know the significance of this until later on.

I stood up now holding my notebook, and my bag secured on to my back. I nervously looked around, searching for an answer. All I got were shocked, and nervous stares and I knew what was going to happen next. Well, at least I thought I did, especially when a heard a low growl come from what looked like the 'leader' of the small 'pack'.

I slowly turned to face the scary red eyed male. When I was facing him, I tensed, waiting for a punch or two, or a full beating, but all I received was a shoulder check and a growled warning of, "Watch it squirt."

The hallway erupted with excited words, and gossip, while I just stood there thoroughly confused. I decided to just ignore the shocked and sympathetic? Looks I received and went on my way to the office.

"Excuse me." the 5 minute bell drowned out my voice.

"Excuse me Miss." I politely said again, this time she heard, and walked over to me.

"May I help you?" the office lady asked with a nice smile.

"Well, I'm new here and I was wondering about my schedule?" I nervously informed her, still shaken up from the encounter I had had just moments ago.

"Name?" she asked, while walking towards the off computer.

"Bilbo Baggins." A few seconds later my schedule was printed, and gave me a map. We went through it and highlighted where my classes were located. She was about to send me off, when two boys walked out of the principles office, grumbling. They closed the door, and I tried to shrink in to myself hoping that I wouldn't have to endure another encounter. Sadly I don't seem to have a stroke of luck with me that day, for right when they turned around to stomp away, they spotted me and started to grin madly.

"Hello Mrs. Evergreen!" they cheekily greeted the, now named, office woman. The blond one glanced at me with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"And who might this be?" the blondy asked. I was starting to get annoyed right away. I mean, I AM right there. They could ask me who I am instead of somebody else. No manners these days!

"This is Bilbo, he is a new student." Mrs. Evergreen politely informed them.

"Is he now?" the brunette slyly asked.

Oh no, what are they thinking.

"Why don't we show him around, eh Kili?" The blond one winked at Kili.

"Why don't we Fili?" the brunette, now named Fili, grabbed my schedule out of my hands. "We have the same first period anyway."

The two boys seemed to brighten up about that a little to brilliantly.

"I-I'm fine walking there on my own, really!" I tried to say. At this they both turned around to face me, giving me no time to look down or to the side to hide my bruise. Their eyes flashed from the bruise back to my schedule, their smiles never changing.

They both grabbed one of my arms when the bell rang, signaling the starting of class, and dragged me off yelling goodbyes to 'the fair elven maiden', and chatted animatedly around me.

Hey guys! i JUST started to write again so this is just a test to see if i should continue any of my stories xp please give this a try, lots of suspense is planned for this later on, please vote and comment :D


End file.
